You know what? Shorts
by Rivain
Summary: Something had drawn her to the East. She couldn't tell you what and that wasn't necessarily because she didn't want to. She was incapable of doing so and she never liked to be told how to live her life. So now here she is many miles from where she woke up the first time in what the locals call the Commonwealth. She was just looking for answers, not another multisided war.
1. Glasses

"What brings you to Diamond City?" All she really wanted was to enjoy her meal, a nice quiet meal where she didn't have to worry about what came out of her mouth. Of course, she wasn't that lucky, she knew she wasn't that lucky. Her life was blatant proof that she wasn't that lucky. Ignoring her father's voice telling her to stop eating her meal and speak with the Guard like a civilized person, she chose instead to loudly slurp down half of the remaining contents of the bowl all the while glancing over at the man as she did so.

A means to prove her point, if you will.

"Heard that the noodles were the best in the wastes." She replied, after swallowing down her meal as she slowly placed the bowl onto the table. "And what, do tell, about me peaked your interested, glasses?" She couldn't help the smirk that began spreading across her features as he continued, not giving him a chance to answer himself. "Or do you stalk every new piece of meat that enters the city?" Glasses seemed to pause and in that time she brought the bowl back up to her lips and slurped down the remaining contents. "I have to say those were some damn good noodles."

"It's my business as city guard to watch any suspicious characters that enter these walls." She placed an elbow on the counter and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. The smirk was back stronger now than ever, she knew he was playing her as much as she was sure he knew she was playing him. She wasn't born yesterday and hadn't lived in a vault her whole life.

"We both know you can do better than that." She had half the mind to rip those glasses off of his smirking face, but the last thing she wanted to do was be run out of another semi-civilized town. So instead she chose to lean forward a bit, "The wig looks better on you." She whispered as she placed the caps down for the meal onto the table with her free hand before standing up from her seat and speaking to the working bot behind the counter. "I'll be back in the evening, Mr. Bot." She ignored his expected response and instead turned to leave, intentionally facing Glasses to send him a wink as she did so. "And I am sure I will be seeing you around." With that, she was once again on her own as she made her way toward the main gates of Diamond City.

On her own with no real destination in mind.

Just how she liked it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I have a story in the works that I am putting about just as much time into as I have my Naruto one. Which isn't saying anything because I have no shown just how complex that one is yet (I promise I will finish that first installment) and while I would prefer to wait until I have hashed out all of the details and post everything continuously. I simply could not help myself and have quite a bit of snippet that I would like to share and see if anyone is interested in a full blown story.

It's not going to stop me, I am going to post it in the hopes of someone reading it later, but this is my first time doing an interest sort of pull for a story in the works.

So I hope you have enjoyed it and be sure to tell me what you think. I will not be posting any spoilers about anything and would like the story to play itself out when it is published. Though I am more than willing to accept any specific requests of situations/scenarios/requests you may like to see in another chapter/snippet.


	2. Swine

"Hancock, I'm hooome~!" She kicked the door shut behind her ignoring Grumpy Guard Gregg, as she skipped up the stairs. "And I bring gifts!"

"Anna! My favorite supplier." Anna chuckled, feigning embarrassment with a hand cover her face as she entered the mayor's office, batting her eyes for added effect.

"Why you flatter me, Mr. Mayor." She dropped her hand and walked over to the couch opposite of the Mayor, throwing her bag onto the foot of it before draping herself down as over exaggerated as she could. Then she dropped her voice into one she only used for _special_ occasions. "Do continue." There was a loud groan from the back corner of the room where Fareignheit sat, seconds later the mini-gun wielding terrors voice broke the scene.

"Just fuck already." Anna gasped, refusing to drop the act. She had always been a tad bit childish, it had its perks.

"And to think, I got you a rather beautifully modified shotgun." Her attention was now set on Fareignheit completed, "You ungrateful swine." Hancock was laughing at the banter, all the while Fahrenheit's eyes narrowed

"Swine?" The redhead brought her cigarette up to her lips as the questions left her mouth. All the while Anna shrugged and leaned back, this time comfortably on the couch.

"I read it in a Pre-War Journal." Fareignheight didn't look convinced. "Seriously. I may be wise and cultured. But I am not Hancock old." That seemed to stop the Ghouls laughter.

"Hey!"

"I only say it how I hear it." She lugged her bag onto the couch as she spoke, shuffling through it in search of what she specifically had for him. Or as she suspected... them. "Seriously, some think your some pre-war immortal ghoul or something." She added with a huff before standing and walking over to the Mayor, then without so much as a care in the world she flipped her bag upside down and allowed the contents to fall onto the seat next to him.

"Did you inform them of their error?" He asked as she shook the bag twice to ensure there was nothing left in there before returning to her couch.

"Nah, Figured it would keep them from doing something stupid anytime soon."

"Ha!" Hancock laughed heartily, "This is why I love you."

"Nah, you love the chems." She smirked motioning toward his new stash.

"You're not wrong, sister."

She smirked and rolled her eyes.


	3. Bathrobe

"What are you doing here?" The two of them were staring at on another, a bit surprised to see the other. Not exactly like she could blame him, it had been quite a while since she had seen him last. "In a bathrobe of all things?" And it wasn't as if his questions were unwarranted.

"Look, I grabbed the nearest thing?" Anna defended holding up her hands after tieing the belt back around her waist. "I wasn't going o go out guns blazing, nude~" She whined, "I needed armor."

"You're in a bathrobe!"

"Hey!" she hiked the fabric up her leg. "I got some leg gear on under and my chest isn't naturally this flat. Thank you very much." For added emphasis, she slid the top of the robe open a bit revealing some leather armor she took off of her first victim.

"You are impossible." His hand was covering his face and she could have sworn his ears were a bit red.

"Hey. I am not dead yet." She defended crossing her arms.

"I don't know how you're not."

"My mouth can work magic." She retorted and he paused then blinked... twice. "What?" She added cocking her head to the side.

"No."

"What?"

"No way are you that innocent. You may have everyone else fooled, but you cannot fool me."

"Huh?" Now she was actually a bit confused.

"More importantly, how have you been defending yourself?" Anna smiled brightly, more than glad to actually to drop whatever confusing conversation he was apparently having with himself a minute ago for something she understood and could explain.

"Easy, I sneak around, because I don't have my arsenal and because I don't fancy the idea of being shot... I wait for them to wander alone on their own, then..." She motioned over to the dead man she had strangled minutes before her friend's arrival, then to the band she wrapped back around her waist. "It's super quiet, unlike your shots."

"You. Strangle. Them?"

"Sometimes with my thighs when necessary." The two paused and she watched as he stared at her, it was taking everything she could to remain in character. "It can't smell too good, what with me being here for at least three days~ Nate?!" She was surprised about how quickly he could walk when he really wanted to. "Where are you going!" The character was gone and she was chuckling as she chased after him. "I haven't told you about what I can do with my tongue yet!"

His groan only sent her into a fit of unadulterated laughter.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Oh, also these are in no particular order. Or at least are not being posted in any particular order. They just sort of come to me, so... yeah. Now it's like a giant puzzle for yall. Figure out who knows who when. Yay puzzles! :D


	4. Jealous

"This the wife?" Anna paused, "Newspaper Nancy?"

"I told you my name is Piper, Anna." The brunette shrugged in response, Piper seemed to think something over before a knowing smirk played on her lips. "You know Blue, we both know she is obviously not your wife."

"Diamond City or not, I will still kill you, Nancy." Nate assessed the situation before deciding to mind his own business and took a seat around the fire keeping his mouth shut.

"The truth will come out Anna."

"And I will be out of the Commonwealth when it does. The dead don't make great interviewee's so I am told." She turned her attention to Nate. "Blue?"

"The Vault Suit."

"Ahhh. I should have figured what with Diamond City Radio frazzled over the sightings every other day." She shrugged, "What's with Nancy?"

"Jealous?" She didn't miss his smirk or the waggle of his brows.

"Not in the least, just thought you had a better taste."

"Oooh, burn Blu- hey!" Piper laughed.

"You do know you're in the company of someone who wrestled a Deathclaw to death, right Nancy?"

"What?!" Her attention snapped over to Nate, "Blue. Spill. Now."

"She left out the fact that I was in Power Armor."

"Do you want the paper to sell or not, Nate?" Anna started shushing him by waving her arm, "Or perhaps that two-story fall during your fight with that platoon of raiders prior really rattled your head."

"Blue…" Piper warned daring him to leave with her eyes, all the while Anna smirked and winked at the Sole Survivor as she excused herself.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I would like to reiterate that these will not be posted in any specific order and also this is the bare bones. So while you will see these scenes in the chapters (which I intend to start posting as early as January) they will have much more meat to them.


	5. Shakespeare

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Exactly what it means by definition… N.O."

"You can't just leave me up here." Anna paused at his plea for all of a moment, weighing her options.

"I've done worse." She shrugged before nodding to herself, "I can live with this."

"What?!" He spazzed, "Why, How?"

"Guy, you walked up here with the intent to teach Muties Shakespeare. Color me Jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yup. You've got priceless Pre-War Relics and you go to Mutants –who aren't the few who aren't savage—to teach. I am Jealous for humanity."

"That doesn't… You cannot be jealous for humanity as a whole."

"Oh, but that's the kicker. I am." She said stepping away from the cage. "And this is me, on humanities behalf, leaving you in timeout."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Tsk. Tsk." She shuffled through the corpses, "But I can and I intend to." She then pointed to his distress beacon. "I'll leave that on, though. Maybe your savior will show before another clan settles down."

"You're Evil!"

"You know that's the first time I've ever heard that." She stopped to think before smiling to herself, "I have a reputation that would say otherwise." She added as she sauntered over to the lift, "I'm sure we'll all laugh about this in the future." She stated turning to face him before bringing her hand up and hitting the button. "Tah-tah."


	6. Slugs

"You said you didn't have kids." Anna didn't bother to turn to face Nate, believing he was speaking to someone else. In hindsight, she would realize just how stupid that assumption was, seeing as they were the only two in the alley leading to Valentine's Office. It was only when he grabbed her shoulder did she speak.

"I don't." She paused turning to face him with an arched brow, they didn't travel alone together frequently. Typically, anytime they did it had been because they had accidentally run into one another. Out of all his companions, she was the one he had spent the least amount of time with.

For no other reason than she had other things to do than to sit around waiting for his every beck and call.

Her words, not his.

"Funny, I met with a kid who quotes Alpha & Omega and has your eyes." Anna's frown deepened, the redhead didn't seem to be happy about that little piece of information. Nothing could have prepared Nate for the next five words that left her mouth.

"I don't think I do." He paused as his mind processed what she had said, then shook his head.

"Tha-That isn't something someone, _especially_ a woman would forget." Nate was trying to be patient, she could tell. "Unless…"

"Right." She interrupted, chuckling to herself as she poked his nose and continued speaking. "You know absolutely Jack about me." Anna laughed, spinning out of his hold. "I took two rounds to the head a few years back." She tapped her forehead to the scar. "Adamantium bones, horrible process to get them but it has saved my life on more than one occasion. The slugs didn't do any real damage outside of leaving me with this bad boy," She flicked her head back to allow the scar he had glanced upon on more than one occasion to show. "While the Adamantium saved me from the slugs themselves it didn't do shit to stop the swelling or whiplash. Point blank will do that you know." Nate remained silent wondering how the hell someone like Anna had managed to find herself in a situation where someone had the opportunity to get two rounds on her at point blank range. "The doc said I may have lost a memory or sixty-five. Sometimes, as with Macready, I can wrangle out a thing or two. Nothing 'bout a kid though. Or even why I am wanderin." She leaned back against the wall of Valentines Office with a shrug.

"Anna…" He hadn't known, there was actually very little he knew about the woman. Not that it had caused any issues in the past, some of the things she could do had been a pleasant surprise and turned the table in their favor. Plus, both Nick and Hancock had vouched for her. And when he **_finally_** learned about the Railroad, well any questions he did have were silenced. There was a reason why they hadn't been wiped off the face of the wasteland yet. "Anna, I am so so-."

"Ah. Ah." She shook her finger twice stopping him from continuing, "This doesn't change shit. You think I've got a kid. Show me 'em," She paused and he watched as a light bulb seemed to flicker to life above her head, "is his father in his life? I'll stab a bitch."

"You'll stab yourself?"

"Hold up, I'm the father?!" She gasped over exaggerating and throwing her hand over her heart, reverting back to the Anna he was used to dealing with. "By God, my life is a lie." He couldn't help himself, Nate lost his bearing and cracked up. Anna smirked to herself at the change in mood. This, this she could deal with.

"What. No."


	7. Wealtheners

"How aren't y'all dead already is my question." Immediately Fahrenheit and Hancock pulled their weapons out and her hands flew up. The lock pick that had been in hand thrown into the air and landing on the coffee table in the middle of the room with a soft clank. "Whoa, whoa chill. Jeeze, you Wealtheners sure are quick to draw." Her hands remained up in the air as defensively.

"How'd you get in here," Fahrenheit demanded her finger, much to Anna's dismay, far too close to the trigger.

"Through the door." Said redhead mentioned motioning back to the door she had walked through a couple of minutes ago.

"That's a balcony, doll," Hancock smirked, impressed by the implications. He dropped his pistol to the side, smirked and his eyebrow would have arched had he had any.

"I live to prove people wrong?" She watched as Hancock's smirk deepened and Fahrenheit's finger twitched. "Look. I am new to the Commonwealth and was told this was the town to go to with my..." She paused looking for the word, her eyes settling on Hancock when she finished. "Business."

"You a synth?"

"A what?"

"Institute."

"That vaguely rings a bell." Fahrenheit cocked her shotgun for emphasis. "Give me a minute, would ya." Fahrenheit glanced over to Hancock as she walked up to his side. He didn't bother sharing the glance. "Right. Institutes equals Androids." She nodded to herself as she popped her left fist into her open right palm. "No. I am not an Android."

"You work with them?" Fahrenheit demanded.

"I helped this Detective out before arrivin'."

"Stop bullshitting." Fahrenheit's temper apparently hadn't been over exaggerated as she had assumed it was. That was something Anna would keep in the back of her mind to work with later. "Do you work with the Institute." Anna gave the two a questioning confused glance, wondering whoever in their right mind would answer that question with yes under these circumstances.

"Do most androids?"

"Some." Hancock offered before shaking his head back and forth a few times. "The majority do, yes."

"The Detective?"

"Nick?" That name rang a bell and Anna nodded at Hancock. "No."

"Then no."

"Why are you here then, doll." Anna's smirk turned feral, she put her weight on her left side and plopped a hand on her waist.

"One." She stated holding out a finger for visual effect. "Y'all need a doc. Two," She flipped her bag over, luckily Fahrenheit didn't pull the trigger. When he didn't make to move and kept her gaze Anna tipped her head to the bag and winked. She watched as Hancock's expression change into one of delight when he eyed the contents of her bag. "Ever had Ultra Jet?"

"Marry me."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hadn't realized how many of these I had written by hand and thrown into my FO:4 binder until today. So I suppose I shall be throwing some of these out on here back to back. No, I haven' forgotten about this bad boy. This is one of the stories I adore writing, I just have to remember to throw them on here in a more timely manner. Unfortunately, that is not something I have been good at doing in the past...so they will show up when they do?

If you would like to see a specific scene/event from the game feel free to drop a review or message. If I don't have one written already I shall write it up and those will be posted first.


	8. Mani-Pedi

"Good call on Goodneighbor Nickie-boy." The Detective looked up from his file, she was still as eerily quiet as was when he first met her. "As fun as that is, I've taken a leave of absence to travel."

"To Diamond City?"

"You know the Wealth." She leaned back on the door she stood in front of, "Name the first bad idea that comes to mind." Nick remained silent for a couple of moments, contemplating on what exactly she was going to do with the information he would give her. The only real prior experience he had to work with was her leaving after their first encounter and him receiving a rather thankful not from Hancock a month or so later. And that as off of something he had just said in passing, without so much as a second thought.

"Paradise Falls." The words were barely out of his mouth when she turned to leave. "HEY! Hold your horses now. Do you have any idea of what you are getting yourself into?" Her hand hovered over the door handle and she groaned. She wasn't stupid, they both knew that. But she wouldn't turn down some information that would give her a bit of an advantage. Not that she hadn't planned on scoutin the place out before hand.

"It's not some resort?" She spun around with a smirk on her features and crossed her arm. "And here I was excited about a mani-pedi special."

"Now how do you?" Nick began before shaking his head, that was a question he could ask after convincing her to not walk straight to her death. "Nevermind, Paradise Falls is no joke. Are you trying to get killed?" She rolled her eyes and dropped her arms.

"Not any quicker than the next guy." She said as she slid into the chair, "So spill. What hell am I about to walk straight-" She was interrupted by his door opening and a familiar pair of sunglasses walking in.

"There you are!" Anna looked curiously back at her 'handler', "How many times have I told you not to disappear like that?" Nick had seen glasses around Diamond City a couple of times, had even chatted with him as he was posing as a Guard not too long ago. The fact the two of them knew one another didn't fly past him and was another thing he would jolt down later on her file.

"What can I say, it's in my nature." She shrugged as she kicked her legs up on the right armrest of the chair.

"Well, mom needs to speak with you." There was a moment of pause, where the two of them just stared at one another. "Now."

"And you volunteered to find me to avoid the tantrum?" She shook her head, "Smart bro, go fetch the wayward youngest child to gain some extra cheese in your pocket." She turned to Nick and offered him a genuine apologetic frown. "I'll pester you later about our date. Ma's a bit of a bitch if your late and heaven forbid she finds out I am seeing a guy." She winked. "She would lose her mind and lock me up never to be seen again."

"So I shouldn't mention Hancock." Nick laughed as she stood and joined glasses at the door.

"Trust me, I am positive that Brother here knows all about my affairs with Hancock." She rolled her eyes and leaned against said _brother._ "I am sure that's a little piece of information he is going to use to blackmail me for one thing or another in the future."

"Something tells me, you know this because it is something you would do."

"Keep this up and I'll be in your bed in no time Detective." She leaned forward on the back of the chair, "I like myself a man who is smarter than a rabid mutt. Sadly, everyone here doesn't seem to meet even that standard." She pursed her lips and shrugged, speaking as she walked throw the door Deacon held open. "Must be something in the water."


	9. Civilians

"Civilian! A mandatory curfew is in effect. Return to your home immediately."

"This is pointless." He muttered to himself. "The war is over." Cocking her head to the side Anna glanced over for a moment to Macready before smirking.

"Irrelevant!" The Mr. Gutsy replied, being in the good mood she was in Anna placed a hand on Nate's shoulder when she walked up to him as the Mr. Gutsy continued with his protocol. "Under the terms of the Martial Act Law, Section 12.J, those refusing to comply with a curfew order are to be pacified." She mouthed 'watch and learn' with a wink before stepping forward earning the Mr. Gutsy's attention. "Repeat, will you comply?"

"Will you comply?"

"You've got to be kidding..." She heard Nate grumble from behind her and Macready chuckle in response.

"Repeat, will you comply?"

"Will you comply?"

"Repeat, will you comply?"

"Will you comply?"

"Repeat, will you comply?" Nate placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back toward him and Macready. Anna shrugged her shoulder free and continued, knowing it wouldn't be much longer before her little trick worked.

"Will you comply?"

"Loop detected. Error. Err-." This time when Nate grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back away from the overheating Mr. Gutsy she allowed it. "Halt!"

"What did she do?" She heard Macready ask as the three of them continued to step back and the Mr. Gutsy began to turn a bright orange color and repeat his protocol.

"Civilians! A mandatory curfew is in effect. Return to your home immediately!" He was yellow at this point.

"Play dumb," Anna winked as she looked over at Nate. "It'll make it all the more hilarious." She finished whispering. Nate gave her a questioning look, but sighed and stopped moving as he spoke. Which that in itself was a bit of a surprise for Anna, Nate and she didn't exactly get along. Or rather, she absolutely adored working with the popsicle, he didn't care too much for how she did things. Or heckled him.

But heckling was fun.

"A…curfew." Knowing it wasn't going to be much longer before he blew it was Anna's turn to grab Nate, by his forearm, and usher him back. She had been on the receiving end of one of the self-destruction modes one too many times. The last thing she wanted was for a piece of shrapnel to embed itself in the General. Especially after she had promised to bring him back in one piece to dad.

"By order of Provisional Governor Graham—." The explosion was just as bad as she remembered it being the first time she had found this little flaw in programming. And the shrapnel that made itself at home in her left shoulder didn't feel too great either. Both her and Nate's Geiger counters spiked for a few seconds before silencing.

"Do I even want to know?" Nate asked picking himself up off the ground as she did so.

"Depends, I'd have to know what you were going to ask cowboy."

"Oh, I think I know." Macready interrupted, "How did you know that was going to work?"

"Would it make you feel any better if I said I didn't?" She lied easily enough as she stabbed herself with a stimpak.

"No. No it wouldn't." Nate replied with a frown and his brows drawn together. Finished with the conversation Anna had heard Nate, but was already a good couple paces ahead of him and rummaging through the Mr. Gutsy remains. "


	10. Boobs

"Hey, Anna!" The redhead looked over from her seat on the bench around the campfire to Preston. "I didn't see you return. It's been quiet around without you here."

"Well you know, someone has to even out Popsicles Altruism and with Hancock, Macready and Dogmeat wrapped around his fingers it would seem that this responsibility falls on me." In a very Preston manner, instead of sitting down either on the same bench she was on or on the one at the opposite end of the fire he stood there.

"Ha! See this is what I mean, you show up and immediately things look brighter."

"Do you tell that to all your wayward children?" He tilted his head to the side a bit and glanced around, obviously confused. "You know what I mean, I've heard you whisper sweet nothing to Nate earlier."

"It's nothing like that." The Minuteman explained, "He was feeling a bit in the dumps. He always does after returning back from the Vault." Anna leaned back on the bench and swung her arm around the backside. Intrigued with the direction this conversation was heading.

"I can't exactly say that I blame him. I never heard it from him directly, but I have heard enough to know that some bad shit went down in there." She paused, "How frequently does he go?" She asked lowering her voice.

"I cannot say. This is the fifth time that I am aware since he brought us here." She nodded, "Maybe you should go talk with him." The redhead brought her attention away from the beautiful stars and back to Preston. "You should give yourself some credit sometimes."

"And what makes you think he wants someone like me to talk to him about what went down in there." She motioned toward the hill, "He can hardly stand me. Not that I make it any easier for him. He likes you lot, I just pop in every now and then when he least expects it."

"You should give yourself some credit sometimes." Anna shuffled under his gaze, really wishing that he would sit down or get on off of this subject. "You really are one of the good guys. Even if you want everyone to think otherwise." The woman bit the inside of her lip, out of everyone here she figured it would be either Preston or Nick who would try to convince her to change her own opinion of herself. And she couldn't help but want to tell them about some of the shit she had to do just to get here, some of the shit she had to do to figure out that she needed to head here for some answers.

She wasn't a good guy, not anymore.

"I don't know how to break it to ya but," She paused allowing Preston's mind to wander for a fraction of a second. "I'm not a guy." Nate's current traveling companion, the one the only Hancock walked over and took a seat on the bench across from her just as the words left her mouth. "These are what you call boobs." She added popping her chest out for a moment.

"Yeah, obviously...I mean," Preston flustered when she crossed her arms and arched a brow, "Not that I'm specifically paying attention or anything..." Hancock laughed as he popped a Tat in, catching Preston's attention for a moment before the dark skinned man turned back to face her. "You know what I mean." And with that he sauntered off, mumbling something about checking the perimeter.

"So you and Preston, dollface?"

"Nope, you've seen us interact before. If you squint hard enough, we've got a daughter and father sort of relationship." She chuckled catching the Bourbon he had gone to fetch before the awkward situation had taken place. "I was toying with him and your timing is as impeccable as always." Anna leaned forward and rummaged through her bag, "I cooked this bad boy up for you when we had some downtime."

"You obviously didn't cook that up with Nate around."

"No, I've had far too many stern talking to's about my pastime to last a lifetime. I was with Deacon, we had a good twelve hours to kill so I figured I'd cook up a couple of presents for my favorite Mayor." Ultra Jet was not cheap or easy to make, which was why she stood up and handed him the gifts instead of chucking them over the fire. "Also, now that I know you are wandering around with Nate I think I will malinger on over to Goodneighbor." When she returned to her seat she found her favorite Mayor already under the effects, standing up she walked back over to him and placed the second Ultra Jet she had made in his pocket and kissed him on the cheek. "Be sure to tell them alright."

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks."

And with that she was gone.


End file.
